Are We Friends?
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Daryl Dixon doesn't have friends and he isn't going to start getting them now, so if this cop would get the message and go away. That would be really great or not if the cliff has anything to say. A little side track on a season 2 episode.


I do not own the Walking Dead or the characters.

This was just a little one shot that came to mind, I am just about to start season 3 and was checking out the fanfiction.

A little add on to the episode where Darly gets his own arrow stuck in his side, it is not going to be completely in line with the episode. This is my first Walking Dead fanfic hope it doesn't suck, there are one or two bad words in here you have been warned.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daryl Dixon was a lot of things, a hunter, a mean and if pushed a nasty son of a bitch who would easily kill you. If you pushed him and he has done it before and will do it again even if the world has ended. Daryl doesn't make friends and he doesn't want to start now.

Four. That is the number of friends that I have had in my entire life, sad isn't it. I'll have you know I don't care and I won't start now.

That's what I keep telling myself at least as I sit apart from the group at the farm. I see Lori and Carl sitting next to the fire with Shane and Glenn. It's not that they are bad people but I don't have to be nice to them.

I tired nice and I had it thrown back in my face with Sophia turning into a walker and being in that barn. I spent days looking for that kid and she was dead the whole time, now I am alone once again.

All I am to them is a food source and saving their asses, which I am not sure I want to keep doing now. And if it wasn't for Rick I think I would have already left and never looked back. He is an honorable man with a lot of pride, but I hardly ever see it.

Rick has done nothing but try and keep this group together, everything he has done has been for the good of this group. I don't know why I am even thinking about this it is stupid and pointless, but I find myself thinking of him as a friend every now and then.

And I have to tell myself to stop but after spending the last two days thinking about what happened in the woods right before I got shot and during and after. Lori was mad once again about something or another, who know with that woman she is crazy.

I am pulling the horse out of the barn when Rick walks up with a serious expression. I sigh and want to hit something, I am looking for that girl today he isn't going to stop me.

"What?" I keep it harsh because that is just who I am a redneck hunter with no feelings or ideals. But Rick surprises me when he just shakes his head and leans up against the wall before laughing and taking another horse.

"I'm coming with you if that's alright?" He doesn't look at me when he asks but pets the horse instead. No one has ever asked to come along with me, if anything I am being told which to do and I don't respond well when that happens.

"Whatever." We spend the next several hours looking for the girl, we don't say much and I find it bugs me. It shouldn't after all, why would I Daryl Dixon care about anyone, but I find when it comes to this cop I do.

He looks tired and alone, "So, why did you want to come along?" Silence. Rick just looks at the ground for several minutes before he speaks.

"My wife has decided that Shane is a better choice for her and I find I don't care anymore. Which lead to a big fight about her wanting to leave with Carl." I snort I always knew she was crazy and now this, Shane is going to get them killed but whatever.

"I had to get away from her. Carl is my son and she can leave but he isn't going anywhere and he knows that but things were getting tense. All I have done is try to make this work for the group, for her and I and she stabs me in the back, she can do what she wants but she can't take my son."

It is silent for a little while longer when my horse gets spooked sending me down a cliff, man that hurts is all I can think about. I can hear Rick call my name, next thing I know he is pushing me back down and telling me to stay still. As if.

It's that movement as I sit up that tells me I am in serious pain and have an arrow sticking out of my side. I don't know how but he gets me back up the cliff and is taking care of my wound before I open my eyes again.

At some point night fell, when did that happen? I feel my side to find something on my side but I don't feel the arrow. "You pulled it out, I got you half way up when we fell again and you just pulled it out."

I can hardly understand him but I do know that I am alive because this cop saved me. Next thing I know I am on my horse with Rick's hand on my back keeping me steady as he pulls it along. He has an odd look on his face, "This not your fault." I find myself saying.

He looks over at me in surprise, "Yes, it is Daryl. You're a good guy and I went and almost got you killed by dumping my problems on you. We would have seen that snake if I hadn't been wallowing in my own misery."

True, but that's what friends are for right, if we are friends? I know out of all the people in the group we get each other and I know after this as I see Glenn and Shane running toward us that we are friends.

Friends listen and talk and pull you up cliffs, clean your wounds and bring you back alive. They don't give up, they fight for you and I know now I will be fighting for him. At least that what was going on in my head as a shot rang out and Rick went down.

"No Rick," I fall off the horse as it get startled again and crawl over to him, "Rick! Daryl!" Glenn stops next to me as Shane checks on Rick and I wait until he moves before I let Glenn help me.

That crazy bitch almost killed him because she couldn't wait to shot something and that is exactly what I yell at her when I get close enough. After a long night and endless questions everyone finally leaves me alone and I can't sleep now.

I slowly make my way over to Rick's tent without anyone seeing me and let myself in, since Lori is now in Shane's tent. Carl is lying with his dad on a sleeping bag with his eyes open. "Are you okay?" I nod because what do you say to a kid about this type of thing, there is a reason I don't have kids.

"Fine, just wanted to.. ah check on your dad." I move to leave when he grabs my hand pulling me back in. "You can stay your tired and hurt dad won't mind, he said friends help each other out. Are you guys friends?"

"Yeah." Is all I can say as I lay down and close my eyes, if nothing else comes of this long ass day. I can say I have a friend in Rick, man get me a beer I need to stop sounding like a chick.

444444444444444444444444444444

Just a one shot not one of my best but I think it was a nice little alternative. I think Rick should have noticed he was gone but all ends well.


End file.
